brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Brickster
The Brickster is the primary antagonist of the LEGO Island video games; 5731 LEGO Island, 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, and Island Xtreme Stunts. However, the Brickster also appears as the main antagonist in the video game Soccer Mania. He is voiced by David Lander. History According to the bonus material included in the LEGO Island PC box set, the Brickster was created by the Infomaniac several zillion years ago. The two were best friends until the Infomaniac decided that he wanted to create new friends to play with. Outraged, the Brickster began to steal bricks from LEGO Island and left to create his own island, now known as Ogel Island (Ogel for short). Ogel Island, however, stood for the opposite of all that LEGO stands for. It has no relation to the character Ogel (although there are mentions on LEGO.com that the Brickster wished to be like Ogel). LEGO Island Sometime between the events of the Brickster's departure from LEGO Island and the start of the game, the Brickster was imprisoned in the LEGO Island jail. He made a call to the local pizzeria to order one of Papa Brickolini's ultra hot and spicy pizzas, posing as Nick Brick. He used the pizza to melt the lock to his jail cell and then took the nearby helicopter. The Brickster then stole the red brick on top of the Information Center and the Ambulance. He proceeded to terrorize the island by stealing the buildings and the bricks that make them up. Pepper Roni was sent out to retrieve the parts for the police helicopter, which the Brickster had hidden throughout the island. Once the helicopter was complete, Pepper captured the Brickster by shooting pizzas at him, slowing him down as he ate them, allowing him to then be caught by Nick and Laura Brick. LEGO Island 2 In LEGO Island 2, after being in jail for some time, the Brickster began his long-winded plan to escape. He had many pizzas delivered to him (although he wasn't allowed anything with more than one pepper) and saved the peppers. Once he had enough peppers, he ate them all and used his "Brickster dragon breath" to melt to door of the Jail and escape (again). Shortly after, he stole the Constructopedia from the Information Center and tore out its pages (destroying the buildings in LEGO Island) and scattered them across the world. He then called the Brickster bots from Ogel Island to harass the people of LEGO Island while he escaped back to Ogel. Eventually, Pepper Roni was able to collect all the missing pages of the Constructopedia and journey to Ogel to defeat the Brickster, who had kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini so that he could have pizzas whenever he wished. After a short battle, the Brickster was once again defeated by pizzas thrown by Pepper, but this time was imprisoned in a small tower on Ogel. Island Xtreme Stunts In Island Xtreme Stunts, the Brickster promised to reform in order to be let out of jail. He helped Pepper film the action scenes for the movie, taking the place of the bad guy. After Pepper filmed the parachuting scene, the Brickster revealed that his involvement in the film was merely a cover for his evil plan: using Brickster-bots to build a tower from which he could deconstruct the world. He kidnapped the Infomaniac, went to the top of the mountain, and began dropping objects around the island. After avoiding the obstacles and racing to the top of the mountain, Pepper had to face off against The Brickster. The Brickster has five "hit points" and three different attacks. First, the Brickster would jump and smash the ground, sending out a shockwave to try and push Pepper off the ledge, but it made him vulnerable to being thrown off the edge with pizzas. After falling off once, the Brickster would start running at high speeds toward the center. After three falls, the Brickster trades his running attack for summoning Brickster-bots to push Pepper off the edge. Once defeated, the Brickster's tower was deconstructed, and he was arrested again. He was given yet another chance to be free if reformed, but he refused. He then escaped again to view the movie in the theater, but can be found in the jail again afterwards. Soccer Mania The Brickster, like in the LEGO Island series, is the main antagonist in Soccer Mania. After the player's team had won the first few matches, the team was to be awarded with a trophy, but The Brickster appeared and stole the trophy, then disappeared. The player's team then had to hunt down The Brickster while playing football matches along the way. Eventually they discovered that he had escaped in a Spaceship and as a result had to win more matches in order to unlock a spaceship. The player discovered The Brickster again on Mars, and had to play against the Martian team and the Brickster-Bot team. The Brickster then assembled a football team of his own to play against the player. Once The Brickster's team was defeated, The Brickster was "safely" locked in the Spaceship hold, after it set off again from Mars. The Brickster is seen clutching a key at the end. LEGO Racers 2 The Brickster makes a cameo in LEGO Racers 2. In the opening cutscene when Rocket Racer picks up a paper reporting his race in LEGO Racers, and a picture on the back of the paper shows The Brickster behind bars. LEGO Adventures In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 3, The Brickster was robbing a bank vault when his robbery was revealed by clumsy construction workers who accidentally knocked a hole in the wall of a bank. He rushed away on a motorcycle, only to be caught in a makeshift trap by another group of construction workers. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 8, The Brickster, after robbing a bank, was met outside by Highway Patrolman Bill. The Brickster ran away, throwing away part of the money he had stolen to stall Bill. Bill called Firefighter Jack, and the firefighters raced to The Brickster's location. They squirted him with a fire hose, stunning him until Bill arrived. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 11, The Brickster attempted to a steal a backhoe from Builder Pete. After being foiled, he stole another construction vehicle, this time evading Highway Patrolman Bill and "escaping" into an alley. The alley turned out to be a maze, and The Brickster, trapped, was captured by Bill and Pete. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 15, The Brickster hid in a barrel to escape the city. However, when the barrel fell off a forklift it was sent rolling and The Brickster cried out, alerting Highway Patrolman Bill to his presence. Key Chain The Brickster keychain was available free with the purchase of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. It has movable parts just the same as the minifigures that come with sets, however the legs and head do not detach from the body. His left hand is blue and he has a black beanie (as he does in the game). Appearances * 3387 Brickster * 6732 Brickster's Trike * 6735 Air Chase * 6737 Wake Rider * 6739 Truck & Stunt Trikes * 6740 Xtreme Tower Video Game Appearances * 5731 LEGO Island * 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Island Xtreme Stunts (Game) * Soccer Mania Variations Notes * The Brickster has one blue hand. * The Brickster's hat in the first LEGO Island video game is just a regular black cap turned backwards. In other games, it is a black beanie or toque. * The Brickster has robotic Henchmen called Brickster-Bots, however was also assigned with human henchman in the theme Island Xtreme Stunts. * In LEGO Adventures! Magazine, the Brickster does not have his usual face. Instead, he looks like Jailbreak Joe. *The Brickster's name is an obvious pun on "the trickster". *A character similar to the Brickster appears in the following LEGO City sets **60007 High Speed Chase **60008 Museum Break-in **60009 Helicopter Arrest **60045 Police Patrol **60046 Helicopter Surveillance **60047 Police Station **60048 Police Dog Unit Gallery Brickster LI1.png|The Brickster in LEGO Island Brickster2.png|The Brickster in LEGO Island LI2 brickster.png|The Brickster in LEGO Island 2 IXS brickster.png|The Brickster in Island Xtreme Stunts Brickster Soccer Mania.jpg|The Brickster in Soccer Mania BRICKSTER.png|The Brickster in a newspaper in LEGO Racers 2 Brickster.png|The Brickster Category:LEGO Island Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1997